


First Night

by MurdocksCastle



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Fuck the Canon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Top Richie, What happened to Eddie was a deadlights vision, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Eddie left Derry with Richie. This is the first night at Richie’s place as Eddie tells him that he’s ready.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	First Night

When Eddie arrived he wasn’t expecting Richie’s place to be so tidy if he was honest. He expected to be complaining about the place being untidy the moment he got there. “Here it is! You sure you wanna stay in this shithole with me?” Asked Richie, his hand gesturing towards their surroundings as Eddie rolled his eyes “just show me around dumbass” he said with a smirk as he began to drag his suitcases before Richie stopped him.

“Allow me Spaghetti” he said with a smirk, knowing the nickname gets on his nerves as he took Eddie’s suitcases and began to drag them along, stopping every so often so that he could point out what was in each room. “So here’s the living room, probably nothing as amazing as Ben’s fucking mansion but yeah, I’ve got DVDs and my PS4 over there” he muttered as he pointed to the objects in the living room, Eddie could tell Richie felt a little awkward and nervous about their situation and he was right. Richie didn’t think that this would ever happen, being with Eddie, living together, he never thought that they’d be here especially with what he saw in the deadlights. Now that Eddie was here with him he didn’t really know where to begin.

Richie’s apartment was kind of small but there was a cosy feeling to it Eddie thought as he looked around at his surroundings. Richie had awkwardly shown him around the kitchen and the bathroom, pointing at the various objects as if Eddie couldn’t see them himself before leading him to his bedroom...now their bedroom. 

“And this is the bedroom!” He exclaimed. The room was small, mostly taken up by the big ass bed in the room, the sheets were a mess which did not surprise Eddie and there was a “tidy mess” on Richie’s desk, most likely work stuff. “There’s the bed, my tour poster is up on the wall over there and there’s the closest, glad to be out of that” he said causing Eddie to roll his eyes and the closet joke.  
“I um...let me make some room” Muttered Richie as he put the suitcases down and made his way to the wardrobe, pushing his clothes to one side so that Eddie could make room for his clothes. 

It was quiet between the two as Eddie moved to sit down on the bed, it felt comfortable to sit on, hands touching the sheets beneath him as Richie stood in front of him awkwardly. “So um...what do you think?” Asked Richie as he kicked his shoes off.  
“I’m just surprised the place isn’t a shithole, I mean the bedroom could use a clean but I’m impressed” Responded Eddie with a smirk as he looked around the room and Richie nervously chuckled.

It was quiet again in the room and Richie began to feel guilty. If he knew that he’d be returning to Derry to discover his love for Eddie again and that they would end up being together he would have given him so much better than this shitty apartment he’s living in. If he could he’d give Eddie everything, it all came back to Richie...the memories and how much he meant to him and now that he’s here, he’d give him the whole world if he could.

He remembers the walks home by himself quietly singing ‘Eddy My Love’ by The Chordettes to himself, he remembers the nights where he lay in bed at night thinking about their future, the nights he’d sneak into Eddie’s room and lay in bed with him. He remembers that night when Eddie broke down crying because Bowers hurt him and he stayed the whole night with Eddie. He remembers lying on his small bed with Eddie curled up in his arms, head on his chest, fast asleep wearing his hoodie that was a little big on the small boy. He remembers watching Eddie sleep and thinking about how this is how he wanted the rest of his life to be, them together and not caring about anything else in the world. Oh how he hates himself for forgetting it all.

“I’m sorry that this place is not that great I-“  
“-Hey it’s fine! It’s cosy” he said with a smirk before reaching out to grab Richie’s arm.  
“Sit down you’re making me nervous” he said as he pulled Richie towards the bed to sit down next to him.

Richie smiled to himself as joined Eddie on the bed “since going back to Derry all these memories keep coming back” Started Richie before looking up at Eddie who had a soft smile on his face “remember when I fell off my bike?” Asked Richie as Eddie narrowed his eyes, trying to remember.  
“The time you fell down that hill?” Questioned Eddie.  
“Yeah that’s the one! Trying to be the badass that I am, going as fast as I can trying to show off and look cool...until my dumbass didn’t see that fucking hill” he explained as Eddie nodded his head, one minute Richie was zooming around of his bike, circling around the losers and showing off the next minute he was gone.

“I remember watching you fall straight down” Responded Eddie.  
“God I cried like a little bitch!” Exclaimed Richie. Eddie remembers, they all ran over to the edge of the hill to tell Richie that it was bound to happen the way he was zooming around of his bike, he was ready to tell Richie that it’s what he gets for being a show off. That was until he saw Richie sitting on the floor, knee cut, bleeding and he was crying. Richie is not one to cry in front of his friends so seeing Richie cry felt like a piece of his heart was breaking. Eddie remembers running down the hill, at that point not caring if he got mud on his clothes or shoes because he needed to be with Richie. 

“I remember you pulling some bandaids out of that little fanny pack of yours while trying to cheer me up....god you should have been a doctor Ed’s!” He sighed as he fell back to lie down on the bed.  
“Instead of that boring ass job”  
“Risk analyst?” Asked Eddie, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Richie, he remembers Richie’s very strong opinion about Eddie’s job.  
“Yeah that’s the one” that’s when things went quiet again as Eddie kicked off his shoes before lying down on the bed too, turning to face Richie. 

It was quiet between the two as they lay side by side, facing each other, only the lamp illuminating the now dark room. Richie could sense worry from Eddie, did he have regrets about moving in with him? He wouldn’t know how to feel if Eddie had changed his mind about everything they decided back in Derry, he doesn’t think he’d be able to stand the heartbreak.  
“You ok?” Asked Richie as Eddie looked up at him.  
“Sorry it’s just....a lot of my things are still back there...I...I don’t really want to go back by myself” he admitted he felt ridiculous for feeling this way, he just didn’t want to face Myra, she was never aggressive with him in their marriage but it was the whole emotional blackmail thing...just like his mother, making him feel guilty. He doesn’t know how Myra felt but he sure felt miserable back there, Richie was finally his chance of actual happiness instead of falling into the same cycle of emotional abuse that he got from his mom as much as he loved her. Although he remembers hanging up on Myra as she began to kick off after Eddie said he wanted a divorce during his last night in Derry so he imagines it wouldn’t go down well if he were to go back.

“I’ll go with you” Said Richie as he reached to take Eddie’s hand.  
“If you don’t want to face her alone I’ll face her with you” Eddie softly smiled back at Richie.  
“Thanks Rich”  
That’s when Richie let go of his hand, reaching forward to caress Eddie’s cheek. He still couldn’t believe Eddie was here after all these years in his apartment, on his bed, still the same cute little Eddie after all those years but now circumstances are different.

“Still can’t believe you’re here, god how did I forget you all those years?” whispered Richie looking into Eddie’s soft brown eyes as Eddie’s hand reached up to hold Richie’s that was currently caressing his cheek.  
“Don’t you think I’ve been thinking the same?...it’s always been us Rich even if it’s took us so long to find each other again” Muttered Eddie as he looked back at Richie.

That when Richie shuffled a little closer to Eddie so their faces were now inches apart. Richie was a little hesitant as if this was the first time they were about to kiss when the truth is they kissed the night before when he found out that Eddie had always felt the same about him and they had kissed in the morning they woke up before leaving Derry in the afternoon. Something about this time felt Richie’s nerves flare up even though he felt he was past that feeling. 

Leaning forwards, hand on Eddie’s cheek and Eddie’s hand still holding his he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The soft sound of their lips smacking as Richie pulled away to look back at Eddie to see if it was okay. Eddie shuffled closer as he pulled Richie back into the kiss his lips soft against his, Richie is pretty sure that Eddie uses some sort of lip balm to make his lips that soft because all he can think about is how soft Eddie’s lips are against his.

It wasn’t long before it felt like the kiss was deepening as without thinking Richie now lay above Eddie, pressed up against him, one of his hands on Eddie’s thigh as he hooked it over his hip. One of Eddie’s hands were in his hair while the other gripped Richie’s shirt, pulling him closer into the kiss. Did it suddenly feel hot in the room? Or was that just him? 

Eddie was the one to pull away from the kiss and Richie went straight to his neck, wanting to kiss, touch and taste every inch of his skin. Something he had waited so long to do, something that he only imagined in his thoughts and his dreams. He could feel Eddie’s pulse beating against his lips and the sound of his breath hitch as he pressed a kiss against his neck.  
“R-Rich?” He said, voice breathless, the sound feeling like music to Richie’s ears hearing his name come so breathless from Eddie.

“Richie” he said this time a little louder causing Richie to break out of this trance of lust he had got himself locked into. Shit did he push it too far? Did he do something to make Eddie uncomfortable? Richie moved so that we was looking straight at Eddie below him. “hey you ok? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, his hand quickly reaching up to caress his cheek to comfort him and apologise if he had done something to make him uncomfortable. 

There was something different as he looked at Eddie looking up at him. One hand gripping tighter on his shirt “Richie” he said voice low and almost breathless “I’m ready” he said next causing him to pause. Did he mean what Richie thought he meant? The night before he had asked Eddie if he wanted him to take his virginity once he had found out and Eddie had responded yes which took him by surprise back then but hearing it now still seemed unreal. He felt like he was about to wake up from a dream and have a strong need for a very cold shower.

“Y-you sure because I can wait-“  
“-I’m tired of waiting Rich...I want it to be you” He said, voice beginning to fill with nerves but it was what he wanted. To be honest it was all Eddie had been thinking about since Richie had asked him if he wanted him to be his first he just didn’t want it to be in that shitty hotel, the place was disgusting and there’s nothing romantic about it. This here is now their home and everything about it felt right 

“Okay...okay, if you want me to stop at any point just tell me to stop and I will okay? Just if anything hurts or-“  
“Richie! stop you’re making me more nervous than I already am” interrupted Eddie as he nervously laughed, it was nice to see Richie so worried about him because of what was about to happen but he can’t help it that Richie’s nervous behaviour was making him nervous. 

“Right sorry, just...just tell me if you want me to stop at any point and I will okay?” He said as he looked softly at Eddie.  
“Okay” Responded Eddie softly before Richie leaned down to pull him into a kiss again. Eddie’s hand now a little shakey, knowing were this was definitely leading to reached back into Richie’s hair again, pulling him closer into the kiss. One of Richie’s hands slid behind Eddie, resting on his back as he brought him closer. Eddie almost felt delicate against him as he felt his body smaller against his, he knew Eddie wasn’t delicate or fragile but Richie always felt the need to protect and look out for him, having him underneath and pressed up against him made him feel that need to shelter him from any of the bad things in the world and keep him safe. 

Being pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the buttons of his shirt being pulled at. Still kissing him he felt his shirt become more loose and open as Eddie continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. Pulling away from the kiss as Richie leaned up to remove his jacket and shirt before removing the plain shirt he wore underneath too. Eddie’s hands nervously reaching up to touch Richie’s torso. Richie had quite a bit of hair on his body compared to him but he didn’t mind, it was Richie in front of him shirtless which took his breath away. 

Richie leaned back down, this time his hands finding Eddie’s sides and slowly pushing his shirt up, exposing his torso to him while the shirt bunched up around his chest. Richie still couldn’t get over that little Eddie Kaspbrak is ripped, he’s fucking ripped?! He leaned down pressing soft kisses against his body causing soft gasps to leave Eddie. 

His hands against Eddie’s soft skin pressing soft kisses before he leaned up a little to pull Eddie’s shirt all the way off. Wow was all he could think, Eddie below him looking a little flustered and pupils dilating a little and Richie had barely touched him, he was definitely going to have fun exploring what other reactions he could get from Eddie just by touching him. 

Richie leaned back down pressing kisses to Eddie before Eddie felt Richie’s tongue forcing its way into Eddie’s mouth. He should think it’s disgusting, tongues carry so much bacteria but something about Richie doing this, his tongue invading his mouth and pressing against his own was hot. Whimpers catching in the back of his throat being swallowed up by Richie. The feel of one of Richie’s hands at his jeans unbuttoning them and pulling down his zipper before sliding into his underwear. A moan leaving Eddie’s lips at the feel of Richie’s warm hand around his cock as he pulled away from the kiss.

Eddie closed his eyes as he pressed his head back a little against the sheets below him as Richie kept his eyes on him. Soft moans leaving Eddie’s lips as Richie proceeded to move his hand, gently stroking his cock, the feel of it hardening in his hand. Richie could listen to the sounds Eddie was making for hours, knowing that he was the one causing them made it even hotter. The sounds were almost enough to make him want to cum there and then. 

Removing his hand from Eddie’s pants he almost chuckled at Eddie’s eyes opening to look up at him with almost annoyance. He reached down to grab Eddie’s jeans and boxers before slowly pulling them off and sliding them off his legs leaving Eddie completely naked and exposed to Richie and what a sight it was. Face flushed, hair already looking a little messy, eyes a little wide as his breathing grew a little heavier, this was literally a image from Richie’s wet dreams. 

“Oh baby” whispered Richie as he slowly slid his hands up Eddie’s body. “You look so good, my beautiful Eddie” he whispered in awe causing pleasuring shivers to travel down his body causing Richie to smirk at the response to his words. His hands traveling back down his body, trailing across his abs before resting on his hips. 

Eddie felt himself grow hot under Richie’s touch and from his words, being completely naked and exposed to someone for the first time and having him in complete awe over him caused him to feel flustered and hot. Richie leaned down to kiss him again before pulling away to lean a little towards the bedside drawer as he pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. 

Moving back down to the bed he put the bottle down at the end of the bed before leaning forward to press kisses down Eddie’s body. Kisses gently traveling down before he shuffled down on the bed, resting on his stomach as he hooked one of Eddie’s legs over his shoulder. 

The position now feeling incredibly invasive and personal leaving him vulnerable as Richie was eye level with his hole. Feeling the bed to question Richie but before he could speak up he felt Richie’s thumbs on either side open him up and the feel of his tongue slowly swipe across his hole. A loud moan from Eddie as his head pushed back into the pillow at the feel of Richie’s tongue lapping up his hole. His toes curled as he arched his back a little “g-god Richie!” He moaned out as Richie’s tongue prodded a little inside him. 

Whines in Eddie’s throat at the feel of Richie’s hot, wet tongue exploring inside him as he gripped the sheets below him. He was a little surprised to feel himself quickly building up to release just from this, maybe he was really sensitive there he doesn’t know, all his knew was that Richie’s tongue felt so good. 

Richie could hear Eddie’s moans growing louder and the heel of his foot digging into his shoulder and the feel of his body trembling a little against him. Was Eddie going to cum from this? Now Richie was surprised, maybe this was something he could try for another time but as of now he didn’t want things to end too quickly. 

Slowly he pulled his tongue out before pressing a kiss to his thigh and gently grazing his teeth across the skin of this thigh. Reaching for the lube he put some on his fingers before they were back at his hole, slowly circling around the skin that had been opened a little from his tongue before he slowly push one finger in. Eddie let out a shakey breath as he felt Richie’s finger enter him, a burning feeling inside him at the feel of Richie stretching him.

“You okay?” Asked Richie  
“Y-yeah” he responded, voice feeling a little weak before he felt the finger slowly pull out before pushing back in, he wasn’t really sure how to feel about it but then he felt a second finger enter him as Richie pulled his finger back. Slowly his fingers pushing in and out of him, he could feel the feeling of his fingers begining to feel nice as he relaxed, causing him to grip the bedsheets a little tighter.

As Richie’s fingers brushed against the sensitive spot inside him a strangled gasp left Eddie. Richie smirked as he pulled back before pushing his fingers back in, hitting hard against his sensitive spot causing Eddie to almost cry out. “Right there Eddie?” He whispered  
“Y-yes Richie! Right there!” He whined in response as Richie continued to thrust against it, leaning forward, lips close to Eddie’s ear.

“So good for me baby, I can’t wait to make you feel so good” he whispered before pressing a kiss behind his ear, face nuzzling a little into his hair. Eddie was pretty sure he could feel himself building up close to release again until Richie pulled his fingers out, pressing another gentle kiss to his temple before he moved away from him. 

Richie quickly pushed his glasses back up because there was no way he was taking his glasses off for this. Eddie now looked more flustered than he did before, cheeks looking a little pink, small pants leaving his lips and the look of his innocent brown eyes looking up at him. If younger Richie knew that this is where he would be right now he’d be doing fucking kart wheels and singing praises, he still couldn’t get over that Eddie was here with him.

“If it gets too much, tell me to stop and I’ll stop okay?” Said Richie as he began to undo his pants.  
“O-okay” Said Eddie nervously as he watched Richie slide his jeans and boxers off. Oh wow...so the dick jokes were true the little fucker, now Eddie felt the nerves he already had begining to grow again, worried that this was going to hurt and the thought that he was going to be inside him. Richie grabbed the lube, putting some on his own cock before leaning forward to get as close as he could to Eddie. Hooking one of Eddie’s legs over his hips before gently pressing against his hole. “Okay I’m gonna start” he said nervously before he slowly began to push in. Okay this was a lot bigger than Richie’s fingers, Eddie bit his lip, holding back a groan as he reached up to grip Richie’s shoulders, this hurt.

“Do you want me to stop?” He Asked, looking down at him before Eddie shook his head “n-no keep going, it’s o-okay” he muttered worried about how his voice would sound if he spoke any louder.  
“Okay” whispered Richie as he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple before he continued to push until he was all the way inside him. Richie stayed where he was for a moment as he gave time for Eddie to adjust to the feeling. He was inside Eddie, all this felt like a dream that he was going to wake up from any minute. He felt Eddie fingers gripping his shoulders as he spoke up “R-Rich...I’m o-Okay” he breathed as he felt a pleasuring warmth beginning to pool inside him.

Now Richie was the one feeling nervous, he nervously swallowed as he looked at the pleasured look on Eddie’s face. Slowly Richie pulled out before slowly pushing back in, the feeling of Eddie tight around him almost felt too much, feeling like he could cum right there and then. As Richie slowly began to build up the pace soft moans began to leave Eddie’s lips. Richie watched as his head fell back into the sheets, eyes closed.

Richie took advantage of Eddie’s neck being exposed to him as he leaned down, his tongue slowly licking up his neck tasting his now hot, salty skin causing Eddie’s moans to turn into whines as he continued to thrust inside him. The sounds that were leaving Eddie, god Richie could listen to them all day. “So good for me baby, you feel so good around me” he whispered causing a whine to leave Eddie as Richie began to thrust harder.

“My Eddie...my gorgeous Eddie” he continued to whisper, voice low before his teeth scraped against his neck before gently biting the sensitive skin causing Eddie to gasp. That’s when he angled his hips a little before hitting against the sensitive spot inside him causing Eddie to cry out, head pushing harder against the sheets as he arched his back, body pressing closer against Richie. “God Richie!” He moaned and cried out as Richie thrust harder, Richie was surprised he didn’t cum just from the sounds of Eddie moaning out his name. “Please d-don’t Stop!” He moaned out as his fingers gripped harder on Richie’s shoulders, god Eddie was going to be the death of him. 

As Richie continued to thrust hard, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him with each thrust Eddie could feel himself growing close to release and Richie knew it. One hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts “you gonna cum for me Eddie?” He groaned as he thrust harder.

Eddie’s legs wrapped tighter around Richie’s waist, the feel of his thighs trembling and his moans growing louder as he released into Richie’s hand but Richie didn’t stop. Continuing to thrust hard at the feel of Eddie clenching tight around him he felt himself growing closer, his thrusts harder and sloppier causing Eddie to cry out “oh my god Richie!” He sobbed, burying his face into Richie’s neck as he continued to thrust hard.

As Richie released inside him he felt Eddie clench hard against him again, legs tightening and almost closing in on himself causing him to groan as Eddie came a second time. Oh wow Richie had made Eddie cum twice he made him feel that good, Richie was now definitely feeling big headed right now. As he caught his breath, feeling himself come down from his high he looked down at Eddie panting for breath before a breathless smile appeared on his face, his hand reaching up to Richie’s face before he pulled him into a kiss.

............

They lay in bed the rest of the night, Eddie lay against Richie, head resting on his chest as Richie played with his hair. “Can I get you anything” Asked Richie softly.  
“I could do with a glass of water” he said in response as Richie’s hand moved away from Eddie’s hair and stroked his arm.  
“Okay, I’ll just be a second” he whispered into his hair, pressing a soft kiss into it before he climbed out of bed completely naked as he left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. 

He returned moments later with a glass of water, passing it to Eddie as he sat up to take the glass and Richie crawled back onto the bed. His eyes innocently looking up at him as he drank which made Richie feel like his heart was doing little flips. 

As Eddie put the glass down Richie crawled back into the position he was in before. Back resting against the headboard as he sat up as pulled Eddie back into his arms.

“So how was it?” Asked Richie as Eddie lifted his head to look up at him.  
“Oh the water was great, really refreshing” he responded with a smirk as Richie shook his head.  
“Do you need a reminder?” Said Richie as he lowered his voice before he pressed his lips to Eddie’s neck, teeth gently scraping across his sensitive skin.  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Breathed Eddie a half moan and half laugh leaving his lips causing Richie to deeply chuckle against his neck before he moved his lips away.

“You just want me to brag about how great you were don’t you?” Scoffed Eddie.  
“Maybe” smirked Richie causing Eddie to chuckle and shake his head.  
“It was perfect” Said Eddie softly.  
“Good” whispered Richie with a soft smile as his hand reached out to caress Eddie’s face, his cute happy face. Eddie was here in his arms after all these years of forgetting about him, something he never thought would happen, Eddie in his arms looking completely tired and well fucked.

“What?” Asked Eddie with a smile as Richie snapped out of it realising he was looking a little too long.  
“Nothing just....I love you” He said in response.  
“Love you too dumbass” Responded Eddie with a smirk before leaning up to kiss him. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything, like they never forgotten about each other for twenty seven years and like they had been together their whole life. It got to a point where it was half three in the morning and they eventually grew tired, Eddie falling asleep curled up against him just like old times only this time they were both naked. Richie looking at Eddie with a smile before pulling him closer to him as he closed his eyes. He was with Eddie and nothing else mattered.


End file.
